


Di Waktu Senggang

by kangnasigoreng



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Slice of Life, You Have Been Warned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangnasigoreng/pseuds/kangnasigoreng
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot. Potongan-potongan keseharian Raib, Seli dan Ali selagi tidak mengembara dunia paralel.
Relationships: Ali/Raib, Raib & Seli & Ali
Kudos: 8





	1. Di Hari Hujan

Siang hariku di sekolah ditemani hujan deras. Rintik-rintik hujan tertiup angin masuk di cela pintu kelas yang lowong, tidak ada guru mengajar. Murid-murid jalan-jalan seenaknya; sebagian pergi ke kelas lain (yang juga tidak ada pengajar), sebagian diam saja di kelas mengerjakan tugas pengganti.

 _Hoaahhmm._ Seorang lelaki menguap dengan leluasa.

“Bosan, nih. Hujan-hujan terus, tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan,” Ali mengatakan sambil selonjoran di bangkunya. Kakinya naik sebelah ke bangku. Sepatunya dilemparkan entah kemana.

“Ada, Ali. Tugas fisikamu itu bisa dikerjakan sekarang.” Aku menyerngit, hanya melihat Ali dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan malas-malasan saja entah kenapa membuatku sebal. Di belakang kepala ketombeannya, aku dan Seli duduk mengerjakan tugas pengganti. “Lagipula ada guru yang mengajar pun kamu tetap tidak akan mengerjakan tugas itu, bukan?”

Ali senewen. “Ha! Tidak mau, ah. Tidak menyenangkan. Lagi pula hujan-hujan begini kalau bukan tidur, ya, enaknya makan.”

“ _Hmm!_ Benar! Mi bakso hangat-hangat sepertinya enak sekali,” Seli menimpal. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari tugas fisika yang dari tadi mampat dikerjakannya.

“Mi bakso atau mi instan, ya, ya...” Ali makin selonjoran. “Hei, Seli. Mau ke kantin jujur, tidak? Di sana ada mi gelas instan.”

Kantin Kejujuran (disingkat kajur) adalah kantin tanpa pegawai yang menjaga—hanya ada rak-rak jajanan dan kotak tempat memasukkan uang sesuai jumlah yang dibeli. Seperti namanya, kantin ini dibuat untuk melatih kejujuran murid-murid. Di sana dijual makanan, minuman, alat tulis, dan juga terdapat peralatan seperti dispenser untuk melengkapi jajanan yang membutuhkan air—seperti minuman saset atau mi instan.

“Hei, Ali, kamu kalau mau uring-uringan jangan ajak-ajak Seli—“

“Eh, ayo, Ali. Aku lapar, nih,” Seli memotong omonganku.

Aku tidak menyangka Seli menyetujui ajakan Ali—ya, Seli bilang dia memang lapar, sih.

“Kamu ikut tidak, Raib?” Ali menengok dengan sambil tertawa kecil. _Puh!_ Aku tahu kamu merasa menang karena Seli mengikuti ajakanmu!

“Aku tidak lapar,” jawabku pendek.

“Heh, baiklah,” Ali tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan dengan semangat melewati bingkai pintu. Aku dapat melihatnya dan Seli dari sudut jendela kelas.

Beberapa menit setelahnya aku habiskan dengan mencoret-coret buku tulis fisikaku dengan rumus-rumus dan persamaan. Pusing. Tidak bisa dimengerti—mata pelajaran ini bukan andalanku. Aku menyerah, memutuskan istirahat sebentar dan melihat-lihat ke sekitar. Di dalam kelas, murid-murid juga malas-malasan mengerjakan, tidak semuanya mengerjakan malah. Ada yang tidur, mengobrol, main game online (sahut-sahutan yang terjadi di kelasku: _mundur! jangan ambil buff-ku! jangan menyampah!_ ) bersama—yah, seperti anak SMA biasanya.

Aku mengalihkan mata ke jendela. Dua sosok yang aku kenal tiba-tiba terlihat dari ujung pandanganku.

“Huh, mana ada dispenser tiba-tiba airnya habis. Bukankah galonnya baru saja diganti tadi pagi?” Ali misuh-misuh. Di tangannya terdapat gelas kertas.

“Mungkin saja banyak anak-anak yang membeli di kajur, Ali. Jadi air dispensernya cepat habis,” Seli menjawab. Di tangannya juga terdapat gelas kertas. Bedanya dengan Ali, dari gelas Seli tampak ujung-ujung mi instan yang masih keras.

“Kalau begitu kita minum dari air hujan saja. Seli, coba rebus air hujannya.” Ali duduk di bangkunya lalu menopang dagu.

“Kalian kenapa?” tanyaku.

“Air dispenser di kajur habis, Ra. Kami jadi tidak bisa makan mi gelas instan ini. Padahal, minya sudah dituang ke gelas, nih.” Seli menunjukkan gelasnya padaku. “Aku beli dua lagi minya.”

“Ah,” aku jadi mengerti.

Setelah itu kami hanya bengong-bengong saja di kelas. Kadang menengok tugas yang hendak dikerjakan, kadang berusaha tidur. Aku memutuskan membaca materi pelajaran lain yang kira-kira ada tugas. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengerjakan di sekolah, jadi di rumah tidak perlu mengerjakan. Di sampingku Seli sesekali mengobrol dengan Ali yang duduk di depan.

Entah setelah berapa lama, mungkin beberapa menit, tercium bau bumbu makanan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari buku tulis—bingung. Kedua kawanku cekikikan melihat ekspresiku, karena, astaga ... mereka merebus air di kelas! Lebih tepatnya Seli menggunakan kekuatannya menghasilkan panas untuk merebus air.

“Seli?! Kamu ngapain?” aku terkejut—namun aku berusaha agar tidak teriak.

“Bukankah sudah jelas, Ra? Seli lagi merebus air. Itu airnya sudah matang,” Ali menjawab santai.

“Aku tahu itu. Yang aku tanyakan kenapa di sini? Banyak orang yang bisa melihat.” Lama kelamaan aku khawatir kalau-kalau Seli makin mirip Ali.

“Yah, tidak akan ada yang sadar, Ra. Seli duduk di dekat dinding. Dan di sebelahnya ada kamu. Jadi tidak akan terlihat asal kamu tidak pergi dari bangkumu.” Ali tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejutku, ujung bibirnya naik sebelah.

“Benar, Ra. Lagi pula ini minya sudah mau jadi, pemakaian kekuatannya sudah selesai, kok. Kamu mau coba minya?” Seli mengaduk-aduk mi di gelasnya dengan garpu. Bau harum semakin tercium di kelas.

Ya ampun. Lihatlah, kedua temanku bekerja sama untuk bisa makan jajanan mi instan, sampai menggunakan kekuatan dunia paralel? Benar-benar.

“Raib, kami makan dulu, ya.” Seli meniup-niup mi panas yang ditariknya dengan garpu. Ali sudah mulai makan duluan.


	2. Di Bawah Meteor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali mengajak Raib dan Seli pergi melihat langit malam. Raib setuju...eh, Kepulauan Canary? Di mana itu?

_Puncak Fenomena Hujan Meteor Perseid Bisa Dilihat Mulai Akhir Pekan Ini!_

Begitu kata header berita yang kubaca di ponsel. _Hujan meteor, huh?_ Jam kosong sesaat sebelum bel pulang kuisi dengan membaca berita sembarang di internet. Kemudian dari sudut mata terlihat rambut urakan muncul di kanan bahuku.

“Hujan meteor, huh?”, kata Ali. “Boleh juga, sesekali kita bertiga pergi melihat langit malam.”

“Aku tidak mengajak, Ali.”

“Memang tidak, ‘kan aku yang mengajak. Bagaimana?”

“Eh, akhir pekan ini?” Seli nimbrung.

“Hari ini, bagaimana? Besok ‘kan libur. Kita bisa begadang menunggu meteornya jatuh,” jawab Ali.

“Begadang itu tidak baik. Lagipula, aku mau mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris hari ini, jadi nanti tidak usah mengerjakan lagi.”

Ali memajukan bibir, menyipitkan mata. _Cih, kaku sekali,_ kira-kira begitu arti tatapan matanya. “‘Kan bisa dikerjakan di sana?”

“Benar, Ra. Tinggal dibawa ke sana saja PR-nya,” Seli ikut-ikutan. Sudah terpancing Ali rupanya dia. “Sekalian nanti aku minta bantuan, ya.” _Oh._

Jika bukan untuk Seli aku tidak ingin melanjutkan kalimatku, “Memang kita mau melihat di mana? Apa tidak susah mencari tempat yang bebas polusi cahaya?”

“Ah! Itu sih mudah, Ra. Kamu lupa aku punya apa?” Ali mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Seli, yang dibalas muka _oh_ Seli. Seakan-akan mereka satu pikiran.

Tak lama, bel sekolah membubarkan kawasan sekitar. Murid-murid langsung bubar jalan, termasuk aku yang beres-beres untuk segera pulang.

Aku hendak berjalan ke pintu kelas ketika sesuatu tak terlihat menahanku, menarikku ke belakang.

“Ap-apa ini?!”

Sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu membawaku keluar lewat kaca jendela kelas, ke sisi belakang, yang tidak ada lorongnya. Dari atas aku bisa melihat kakiku mengambang. Beberapa meter di bawah langsung tanah belakang sekolah. Aku panik, sampai tidak menyadari pemandangan sekitarku tiba-tiba berubah. Interior minimalis disertai teknologi hologram menyelimuti sekitar.

“Duduk, Ra.” Ali tersenyum kecil melihatku bingung. Menyebalkan. Mukaku agak merah karena malu.

Di dalam ternyata sudah ada Seli. Tersenyum, dia menawarkanku snack yang ada di dalam kapsul.

“Kita mau ke mana?” Aku bertanya sambil mengambil makanan ringan dari tangan Seli.

“Kata Ali... dia ada tempat bagus.” Seli setengah-setengah menjawab karena sambil mengunyah.

“Baiklah. Aku tebak, ke gunung kota sebelah?”

“Kata siapa? Kita akan ke Eropa, ke Spanyol lebih tepatnya,” jawab Ali santai.

“HAH?” sahutku tertahan. “I-itu jauh sekali, Ali! Berapa lama kita baru akan sampai...?”

“Tenang, Ra. Meteornya baru bisa dilihat sebelum tengah malam. Jadi, masih banyak waktu untuk sampai di sana.” Ali melambaikan tangan. Sekarang dia duduk santai di bangku depan, kakinya naik ke kaki satunya.

“Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan…” Aku ingin misuh-misuh. Namun apa daya, kapsul terbang Ali sudah tancap gas.

Pemandangan di sekitarku lagi-lagi cepat berubah. Kapsul yang membawa kami dengan cepat melintasi bangunan-bangunan dan dalam hitungan menit sudah keluar dari kawasan kota. Perutku sedikit geli—dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku berpikir lucu juga, kali ini kami menaiki kapsul ILY bukan karena ada urusan darurat dunia paralel.

Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit menantikan malam nanti.

Sedikit saja!

* * *

Aku masih tidak percaya aku menyetujui Ali dan Seli melintasi benua lain begitu saja. Baru saja kami melewati daratan Afrika, lepas laut menuju Kepulauan Canary di Spanyol—tujuan akhir kami. Pukul 10 malam, selain hologram-hologram yang terpantul di jendela kapsul, langit terlihat gelap.

Beberapa saat kami habiskan untuk makan. Aku makan mi goreng, Seli makan—kesukaannya—bakso, dan Ali makan spageti. Seli hampir menumpahkan baksonya saat kami tiba di tempat tujuan, Kepulauan Canary—sudah masuk Spanyol, karena kapsul kami hampir menghajar tebing. Dengan kegesitan Ali memainkan kemudi kapsul—dan telekinesis Seli untuk mengendalikan baksonya—kami tidak jadi masuk koran setempat.

Mendekat ke permukaan, dari jendela kapsul terlihat kumpulan orang. Mereka bersiap-siap dengan peralatan, membawa teleskop dan kamera. Langit di sana sangat gelap karena minimnya aktivitas manusia—membuat bintang-bintang berhamburan begitu saja.

“Sekali-kali kita memang butuh liburan seperti ini, ya, ‘kan? Tidak melulu liburan kita terpakai buat dunia paralel.” Ali menyetel beberapa alat di kapsul—sepertinya kamera.

“Hanya kamu yang berpikiran untuk liburan menggunakan kapsul terbang, Ali,” jawabku.

Seli menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak juga, Ra. Ini menyenangkan. Sejujurnya kita tidak pernah ‘jalan-jalan’ betulan sejak masuk SMA. Yang kuingat kita berbohong pada orang tua lalu cabut ke portal klan lain.”

Kata-kata Seli hinggap di kepalaku. _Benar juga, ya_ … Kalau dikilas balik, apa ada saat-saat kita—atau bahkan aku sendiri—menggunakan waktu luang dengan baik? Aku hanya tahu saat aku menganggur pun diam-diam aku berlatih menghilangkan barang-barang di kamar (aku masih ingat mengarang alasan karena aku tidak sengaja meraibkan kursi belajar). Bahkan saat pulang sekolah pun aku manfaatkan untuk berlatih teleportasi.

Ah! Soal belajar, aku teringat PR Bahasa Inggris.

“Eh, Raib, kamu mau mengerjakan PR? Aku ikutan, dong!” Sahut Seli melihatku mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tas.

“Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kalian kok malah mengerjakan PR? Ini kita sedang liburan! Li-bu-ran!”

“Lho, Ali. Bukannya kamu jago bahasa Inggris?” tanyaku iseng.

“Eh, masa? Bukannya kamu yang pintar, Ra? Memang Ali pernah berbicara bahasa Inggris?” sahut Seli.

“ _Badass,_ ” kujawab.

“Cih, tidak seru. Padahal aku bisa belajar bahasa Klan Bulan dalam waktu semalam saja. Selain itu, aku yang menciptakan alat penerjemah supaya kita bisa lancar berbahasa klan-klan lain!” Ali misuh-misuh.

“Nah, berarti bisa kan mengerjakan PR ini? Dibanding semua temuanmu itu, ini hanya membutuhkan tenaga kecil.” Aku menghadap Ali, membukakan buku PR di dekat mukanya.

Ali bersedekap, mulutnya naik sebelah. “Tidak, ah, malas. Daripada PR, masih ada hal-hal lebih penting yang harus dikerjakan, misalnya—”

“Jalan-jalan ke benua lain?”

_Ckrek!_

Aku dan Ali kompak menengok ke arah suara. Seli, dia memotret kami dengan kamera ponselnya.

“Maaf, habis kalian lucu, sih,” Seli tertawa kecil.

“Ih, hapus fotonya, Sel!” aku meraih ke arah tangan Seli.

“Tidak boleh. Salah kalian sendiri, kok bertengkar?” Seli menjauhkan ponselnya dengan melayangkannya menggunakan telekinesis.

“Uhh, tapi itu ‘kan gara—”

“EH, ITU! Meteornya muncul!” sahut Seli.

“Bohong, ah, Seli. Aku tidak akan tertipu,” aku senewen.

“Tidak, ini betulan! Ah, ada lagi!”

Seli maju ke dekat jendela kapsul, barulah aku menengok dan mendapati ujung ekor meteor yang baru saja lewat.

“Cepat sekali. Seharusnya 1-2 menit sekali baru ada meteor lewat. Tapi, sepertinya pada hari-hari puncak meteornya akan terlihat lebih sering… seperti sekarang,” jelas Ali. Di akhir kalimatnya ada satu buah lagi yang jatuh.

“Cantiknya!”, Seli mengeluarkan ponsel untuk merekam.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya terpaku menikmati pemandangan. Bintang-bintang di sana banyak sekali, sesungguhnya tidak ada meteor jatuh pun langitnya indah. Namun, meteor-meteor jatuh ini seperti perhiasan untuk megahnya langit malam—memesona. Seperti permata bergerak melengkung, lalu permata itu pergi dengan elok. Seli benar, pemandangan ini cantik sekali.

“Kalian benar, Seli, Ali. Kita memang butuh jalan-jalan, bersantai seperti sekarang ini. Sesekali.”

Mendengar ini Ali berkacak pinggang.

“Yah, selanjutnya mungkin kita bisa ke piramida, melihat sakura, atau bahkan melihat pemandangan biota bawah laut. Dan sebelum kau protes, Raib: ya, kita bawa saja PR kita ke mana pun tujuan kita selanjutnya.”

  
  



	3. Di Teras Kafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raib mencari tempat kerja sambilan yang jauh agar tidak bertemu kenalan-kenalannya. Sayangnya, dunia itu sempit...

9.30 PM. Suara kereta tiba terdengar dari kejauhan. Langkah-langkah orang menuruni peron memenuhi stasiun. Di dalam salah satu kafe yang ada di stasiun, aku mengamati orang-orang berdatangan.

Apakah aku baru turun dari kereta? Atau mau naik kereta? Bukan keduanya. Aku berdiri di balik  _ counter _ kasir, bersiap jika ada pelanggan.

Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca—aku kerja sambilan sebagai pegawai kafe sekarang. Hanya untuk liburan akhir tahun, dan aku sengaja memilih tempat yang jauh dari kawasanku tinggal. Tentu saja supaya tidak bertemu kenalan. Akan sangat  _ awkward _ jika—

Pintu kaca didorong dari luar, sosok pemuda berambut berantakan, gayanya urakan masuk mendorong-dorong koper sebesar setengah tinggi badannya. Ketika kepalanya mendongak, ada sepasang mata beriris hitam yang setengah tertutup, menunjukkan kesan pintar. Matanya menangkap sosokku, dan ketika itu pula sebuah senyum tersambung di mulutnya.

“Raib...? Apakah aku salah lihat?”

“Ya, kau salah lihat”, aku pasti mengigau—tapi tidak, suara tertawa Ali yang menyambut jawabanku barusan terdengar asli. Tawanya lemah, sepertinya dia habis ketiduran?

Aku memperhatikan baik-baik sosok di depanku sekali lagi. Sial, benar itu Ali. Aku bisa melihat kantung matanya, sepertinya lagi-lagi dia kurang tidur.

“Biar kutebak, kopi?”

“Kopi, ya,  _ iced americano _ satu. Lalu…” Ali mendongak, melihat daftar menu di belakangku. Pandangannya sejajar denganku. Jika bukan untuk melihat daftar menu, kami berdua tampak seperti sedang bertatap-tatapan. 

Uh, rasanya aneh sekali. Aku rasa mukaku agak memerah.

“ _ Cheesecake tart _ ...  _ chocolate brownie _ juga, pakai es krim di atasnya, ya.”

“Oke. Es krimnya mau rasa apa?”

“Neapolitan.”

“Itu saja? Makan di sini, ‘kan?”

Ali mengangguk, memberikan kartu kredit kepadaku. “Kau kaku sekali, Ra. Anggap saja kau tidak sedang jadi kasir, aneh sekali mendengarmu bicara formal.”

“M-memangnya aku tidak boleh bicara seperti ini? Lagipula, padahal aku sudah mencari tempat yang jauh supaya tidak ketemu siapa-siapa...” Aku menggembungkan pipi—kesal karena jujur saja, pekerjaan seperti ini tidak terlalu cocok untukku. Namun aku tetap mencobanya karena kukira tidak akan bertemu orang.

Ali tertawa melihat wajah gembungku, “Sialnya, dunia itu sempit, Ra. Dan kau sangat sial karena orang yang ditemui itu adalah aku, ya, ‘kan?”

“Huh! Daripada itu, kau sedang apa sampai naik kereta segala?”, aku menyodorkan mesin penggesek kartu pada Ali.

Ali mengetik pinnya cepat. “Memangnya aku tidak boleh naik kereta?”

“Jangan memancing amarah, deh. Maksudku, kau kan ada ILY?”

“Yah, aku sedang meneliti sesuatu.” Ali menunjuk kopernya yang besarnya bukan main—apa itu bahkan muat di bagasi kereta? “Aku butuh informasi dari warga klan bumi, tapi, orangnya super sibuk, aku bahkan harus mewawancarainya di dalam kereta.”

“Begitu. Itu sebabnya kau tampak kurang sehat, tapi malah minum es malam-malam begini?”

“Ah, seperti ibu-ibu saja kau ini, Ra. Jangan galak-galak, nanti kafe ini tidak ada pelanggannya.”

“Mana ada. Kalau kafe ini kehabisan pelanggan, itu berarti gara-gara kamu, Ali.”

Ali menerima bon kertas aku berikan.

“Baiklah. Kalau tidak ada yang datang, biar aku saja yang datang ke sini terus.” Ali mengedipkan matanya.

Aku melotot mendengar itu. Namun Ali cepat-cepat berbalik badan lalu jalan ke teras kafe.

Huh, baiklah. Aku menyiapkan pesanan Ali. Satu  _ slice cheesecake _ , satu potong  _ brownie _ dengan dua  _ scoop _ neapolitan. Aku berencana mengurangi es batu untuk  _ iced americano _ -nya.

Aku keluar ruangan, menuju teras kafe di mana Ali memilih duduk. Lagu bertempo santai yang diputar speaker berubah menjadi suara angin malam—dingin sejuk meski agak menusuk. Di luar terlihat lampu-lampu kota memenuhi pemandangan. Ali duduk tidak jauh dari pintu.

Aku menaruh gelas berisi  _ americano _ di mejanya.

“Hei, kok es batunya cuma satu buah?”

“Tidak baik minum es malam-malam. Lagipula kau sedang tidak sehat, Ali. Bagaimana jika kau pakai jaketmu itu?” Mataku menunjuk jaket Ali yang digantung di pegangan koper.

“Cih, tidak seru sekali…” Meski begitu Ali langsung mengambil gelas yang aku sajikan dan mulai menyeruput kopi.

Aku menaruh pesanan Ali yang lainnya di meja. Tidak berada di balik counter membuat penampilanku lebih jelas. Aku mengenakan celemek khas pegawai kafe—talinya kuikat rapi menjadi pita—dan jepit rambut di atas telinga kiri dan kanan.

Ali terlihat memperhatikanku menyajikan makanannya (tentu saja dia memperhatikan makanan pesanannya, bukan?).

“Terlalu manis,” kata Ali dengan suara pelan. Anehnya, Ali terlihat kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri.

“Oh, maaf. Sepertinya aku salah memasukan gula. Akan kubuatkan yang baru.” Tanganku meraih gelas  _ americano _ di meja Ali.

“B-bukan itu maksudku—” Ali mencoba menahan gelasnya. Ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan jariku. “Eh, maksudnya… tidak usah. Segini cukup, Raib.”

Ali buang muka.

“Kenapa kau buang muka?”

“Tidak penting untukmu.”

“Ayolah, kenapa denganmu? Atau ada sesuatu di mukaku?”

“...” Ali buang muka ke arah sebaliknya.

“Baiklah, kalau kau sakit, pindahlah ke dalam. Atau bilang saja padaku.” Aku balik badan, kembali ke  _ counter.  _ Aku cepat-cepat melangkah menghilang dari pandangan Ali. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada semburat merah di wajah Ali… Tidak-tidak, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Raib!

Beberapa lama berlalu. Aku melayani pelanggan di  _ counter _ seperti biasa, sambil melihat-lihat keadaan di luar kafe jika senggang. Setiap kali mengantar pesanan pelanggan yang duduk di teras, aku curi-curi pandang pada Ali. Dan entah kenapa kulihat dia juga selalu membuang muka, entah apa maksudnya. Jangan-jangan benar ada sesuatu di mukaku.

10.30 PM. Waktunya kafe tutup. Para pegawai sudah bersiap-siap dan mengurangi aktivitas sebagai tanda supaya tidak banyak orang datang. Aku telah selesai membereskan bagian  _ shift _ -ku di counter ketika dari pintu teras kafe terbuka.

“Hey, Raib. Kelihatannya kafenya sudah mau tutup, berarti jam kerjamu sudah selesai, ya?”

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis.  _ Tentu saja, captain obvious. _

“Anu, uh, itu… berhubung waktunya sudah malam dan kau juga sudah akan pulang… Apakah kau mau pulang bareng denganku?” Ali menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Poninya jatuh di muka, menutupi sebagian matanya.

“Hmm, boleh juga. Kau naik kereta lagi, Ali?” jawabku santai.

Setelah mendapat jawaban ‘ya’ dariku ia memperlihatkan senyuman tipis. “Tidak, aku memarkir ILY di sekitar stasiun ini.”

“Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu.” Setelah mengakhiri kalimat tersebut baru aku menyadari; aku dan Ali tidak naik transportasi umum, berarti… aku pulang berdua saja dengan Ali?

Eh?

Ali membukakan pintu untukku. Kami lalu keluar menghadap jalanan depan stasiun—penuh dengan minimarket, toko suvenir dan restoran lainnya. Sebagian telah gelap, sebagian masih terang benderang. Pemandangan ini sudah beberapa kali kulalui setelah pulang dari tempat kerja, namun entah kenapa kali ini terasa lain.

“Oh iya, Raib.” Ali mendorong kopernya melewati  _ paving block— _ menundukkan kepala.

“Ya?” kujawab cepat. Aku juga tidak berani melihat Ali.

“Kalau nanti aku pergi ke stasiun ini lagi, bolehkah aku mampir ke kafemu?”

  
  



End file.
